The perfect gift
by JnjlenSkinjbir
Summary: {Day 7 of Elfever Week 2016} Evergreen celebrates her birthday with her boyfriend, his sister and some of their friends.


**Hey!**

 **I should really stop to promise chapters or OS for a date when they're not even finished... And this year, I am determined to end this Elfever (most likely in December haha)... but don't expet me to follow the order!**

 **Here's the OS I did for day 7 - Sparkling. Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

This was the first time there were so many people at Evergreen's birthday since she joined Fairy Tail. Before, she didn't celebrate her birthday with the whole guild, like Erza, Natsu or Elfman did, and so did the Raijins, because they had never been quite close with their other guildmates, due to their numerous missions with Luxus. Besides, they didn't had a good reputation with some mages (some people in the very guild still considered her like a heartless haughty bitch), and the Battle of Fairy Tail didn't improve the phenomenon, even though most of Fairy Tail's members had forgiven them. Thus, they only celebrated birthdays with the four of them. Then she began dating Elfman, before moving in, and he had joined the small circle of guests, and his sisters did the following year. And today, there were 8 people, cramped in Evergreen and Elfman's small living room. On the couch, were sitting Luxus and Fried, Lisanna settled in the armrest and Bixlow on a beanbag chair.

Juvia was here, too. The two of them had become closer after they discovered they had had a similar past –and the bluenette was actually a very kind and funny girl, despite being the rain woman. Gray was a last minute guest: he wasn't supposed to come from his quest before two days but, being Juvia's boyfriend, he showed up (he was now sitting on the armchair, Juvia on his lap). He seemed a little embarrassed at first because, although he was Elfman's friend, he didn't spend much time with Luxus or the Raijins. Evergreen didn't mind, since she held no grudges after him and since he seemed to be a lot calmer when Natsu and Gajeel weren't around.

Evergreen felt a little embarrassed because, even though she didn't ask them to bring gifts, Juvia and Lisanna (who had helped Luxus to choose if Ever had understood well the whole conundrum) did (for the Raijinshuu, it was already a habitude). Oh, she was certainly moved by the action, but it felt a little awkward, despite her getting along well with the two women, since she had been invited to their birthdays parties numerous times; parties which she almost never attended, or when she did, it was with empty hands because she was "just happening to pass by". Besides, everyone brought something to eat or drink (like Fried, who arrived last, but with two fine bottles).

Bixlow had come first with a huge package lifted by his babies. He had insisted to be in charge of the decoration with his babies, and Evergreen accepted only reluctantly, not without warning him he'd be the one who'd clean up if him or his babies messed up. Eventually, it had been a good idea, because the living room was decorated with flowers' garlands and each totem was carrying a lilac perfumed candle, spreading the smell as they flew across the room and the flat.

Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the living-room, nibbling the mini _chaussons au fromage_ Juvia prepared and the dry fruits and raw vegetables (and their sauce) Lisanna and Luxus brought. Fried, appointed to the drinks, was pouring everyone a glass.

"No champagne?" asked Gray, seemingly a little surprised.

"Where you expecting some?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Disappointed?"

"No, I just thought the way you guys celebrated your birthdays would be classier than we do in the guild, so you'd have fine stuff to drink…" the ice mage explained.

Fried looked up at him and protested:

"Hey! Are you saying that I would provide cheap stuff! Wait until you taste this Pinot!"

He handed him the glass and Gray accepted reluctantly.

"I'm not a big fan of wine…"

"I mean no offense to Mirajane, but if you only drink the ones in the guild, that's no wonder… However, I keep the champagne for another occasion…"

"For which occasion?" Ever asked, curious.

"For next year, when you'll join the 25+ year-old club," answered Luxus.

"Ugh…Did you really have to remind me I'm one year shy from being a quarter of century old?"

"Actually, if we take the seven years gap into account, you're actually 31…"

"Luxus!" she protested.

"What? It's true!" snapped the dragon slayer and she punched him in the shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gray smirk.

Fried tapped a knife against his glass, to give a toast, interrupting their little fight.

"To Evergreen the true…" he began, as he raised his glass, before his eyes met Gray's and Juvia's. "Ah, we can't do our usual birthday toast, because there is two people here in team Titania."

Gray opened his mouth, but said nothing, probably not wanting to start an argument.

"Fuck this shit," groaned Luxus. "Ever is the real fairy queen. End of the discussion."

He glared at the other couple daring them to say otherwise, but they didn't say a thing and toasted like the others. Gray even made an effort to drink his glass and admitted the wine wasn't bad (he took a beer afterwards though).

After two hours of talking and snacking and drinking, Elfman finally brought the birthday's cake which consisted in a chocolate sponge cake and raspberry cream, with a topping made of red fruits and bits of dark chocolate, which he cut and arranged so as to form roses. Even Gray whistled at the sight of the cake.

"Ah, Elfman-san, you really need to show me how to do such beautiful cakes!" said Juvia with shiny eyes.

"Okay. You'll see, it's not that difficult actually."

Evergreen, who was usually very possessive about Elfman, didn't get jealous this time, like she did usually when a girl other than the Strauss sisters got this near to her man, because she knew Juvia was head over heels for Gray, and that Elfman only had eyes for her. He gave her tips and the rain woman seemed both surprised and focused, because she was memorizing what her interlocutor said.

"If it's birthday cake time, it also means it's gifts' time!" chirped Lisanna.

"Gifts' time! Gifts' time!" the babies repeated.

"Mine first! Cause it's the best gift by far!" yelled Bixlow, throwing the package to her.

Evergreen was surprised. Even though it was a long object (she would say as tall as Elfman), it wasn't really heavy. Perhaps it was a carpet? _Nah, it's not his style. Besides, his tastes in furniture are horrible_. She ripped a part of the wrapping and her and brushed against a soft fabric, like something made for a bed. Actually, the object even felt like it was a pillow. A very long pillow.

"A body pillow?"

Her teammate grinned.

"Yep, and it's even a full scale one! Juvia gave me the idea and told me where we could make our own. I could only keep the full scale length, not the width, but I still think it will be useful for you, even in quests. See? Its volume can even be reduced, so it's more practical to travel! Thus, you won't sneak in my bed because you need your human teddy-bear!"

"I didn't know you could miss me that much," said Elfman with a smirk.

"I don't miss you!" she protested vehemently. "OK, I do, but not like that! Bixlow is exaggerating!"

"Nah, this time it's a 200% true story. She even sleeps with her your blue jacket because it smells like you..."

The host felt her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She grabbed her fan and slapped Bixlow's neck, unprotected by the helmet.

"Ouch! Sorry, Ever, sorry! I hope the images I chose will make up for it."

Evergreen felt even less like opening the rest of the plastic, because, knowing Bixlow, the pics would be probably quite embarrassing.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that awful. It was only a photography of Elfman sleeping on his back, a hand tucked under his head, the other resting on his ribs, the man being completely naked (he always slept naked since she threw away his fundoshis, because normal underwear were uncomfortable to sleep in and because he was always waking in a puddle of sweat when he wore pajamas, even if it was only pants), his legs tangled with the sheets, the fabric covering miraculously his parts.

Evergreen would lie if she said she didn't like the image. Watching Elfman while he was sleeping was one of her favorite activities: he was so cute with his disheveled hair and his half-open mouth, which made him look younger and less ferocious. Besides, she couldn't deny that Elfman's body was a very pleasant sight she would never get enough of.

"I think you will like the other side even better!" the man with the helmet cheered with a wide grin.

She turned the pillow around and stared. Elfman was still sleeping naked, but was lying on his side, with his face half pressed in the pillow, the sheets covering only his calves, but the position of his legs hiding his parts.

"Thanks," she said to Bixlow. "I think it's the best gift you've ever made" she added with a wink.

Elfman stared at Bixlow, his eyes narrowed.

"How the hell did you get those pics?"

The blue-haired mage seemed suddenly very interested in the fabric of the beanbag chair. Evergreen knew already (hey, it was Bixlow, a man as sly as a fox, they were talking about!) and so did the other guests, but Elfman needed a few more minutes to realize how:

"You broke into my flat and took pictures of me without my authorization! That's invasion of privacy! That's unmanly!"

"Excuse me, but the window was open, so technically, when Fafa went into your room, it wasn't breaking into your house. As for the privacy, I only needed this pictures for your girlfriend's birthday! I don't intend to make personal use of it or sell to any third party! Ever would totally kill me if she learnt I had contributed to make her man more popular among women and created competition!"

"You bet I would," she growled as she opened another present, and discovered what looked like a timer, but filled with pale green petals instead of sand.

"I know you like tea, so I thought this could be useful," said Fried.

"And it's a…?"

"A reverse tea timer. The petals go up instead of going down. The times for the tea are indicated on the top", the green-haired man explained, gesturing at the object.

"Aww, not fair, Fried! Luxus and I have also taken something for the kitchen!" pouted Lisanna.

Elfman emitted a feral growl while glaring at Luxus.

"Why everybody's thinking I'm going out with your little sister? We just happened to run into each other when I was searching a gift for Ever, that's all! There's nothing between us!"

"Hn," replied the white-haired man, still glaring warily at the Dragon Slayer.

"Leave him alone, Elf. He has no interest in your sister, I can confirm you that."

Evergreen opened the smaller box, and pulled out a salt and a pepper shakers that looked like two person embracing each other, one being white, the other being black.

"Oh, that's so cute!"

"Yes, it will replace the saltshaker Elfman broke yesterday…"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault if the thing was put in a precarious equilibrium, near the edge of the table!"

"Because it was mine?"

"No but…"

"Then you should pay more attention to your surroundings!"

"I'm not really sure we want to know how you broke the saltshaker", interrupted Luxus.

"Why must you always imply that we're always having sex?" protested Evergreen.

The dragon slayer suddenly looked as if he had bit in a slice of lime and poured himself another glass of wine.

"It wasn't what I was saying, but I don't even wanna know about that."

Juvia, who was handing a box to Evergreen, blushed. By the way she held the box, the latter assumed it was something fragile. And she was right actually. The gift consisted in three pots, and each one contained an orchid. The fairy mage was totally delighted, because orchids were their favorite flowers. Besides, Juvia had picked up great colors: there was a crimson flower, a pastel blue and a multicolored one.

"What's that string for?" Evergreen asked, pointing the cord attached to the base of the pot.

"It's to suspend the pots to the ceiling. Don't worry, it has been thoroughly thought," assured Juvia. "The water system is on the base of the pot, and the potting soil won't fall on the ground, because of this tiny, removable grid. Don't worry, it's perfectly clean. Juvia already has a few ones in her house! Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's super original. Thanks!"

The bluenette gave her a wide smile her cheeks a little rosy.

"And the flowers are lovely too!"

"Oh, you think so?" The water mage was blushing, between embarrassment and happiness. "Actually, Juvia grew those by herself and with some help from Gray-sama. She bought the seeds in a tree nursery, not far from Harujion's Gate. She could take you there one day."

"You like gardening?" asked Ever, wide-eyed.

"Yes. You too? (The honey-haired woman nodded, so the rain mage squealed as she took her hands) That's great! Maybe you and Juvia could do some together?"

"That's a wonderful idea! The flowerbeds of the guild are still empty since the day Natsu burned it all!"

They hugged each other, still squealing. Evergreen was pleased to see Juvia and she had another interest in common. She was already thinking of which kind of flowers they could grow and how to prevent Natsu, Gajeel and their brawls to destruct the plants.

"Thank you very much Juvia. Thank you every one," she said as she hugged everyone. It was a little awkward when she hugged Gray, and she hoped neither Elfman nor Juvia would be jealous. When she turned to hug and kiss her boyfriend, she noticed he was holding a box wrapped in tissue paper.

"You too? But…but… you shouldn't have! You're always spoiling me! You've been spoiling me even more since this morning!"

That was true. She had never been so spoiled before the beginning of her relation with him. Since he was an excellent cook, she felt as if she was in a three-star restaurant: whatever she asked for lunch or dinner, or when she asked for a dessert, he would prepare, and she was never disappointed by the taste of the food. Besides, Elfman was always bringing her gifts from his quests: he never returned, not even once, with empty hands and always had something for her, even though it was just a mere bouquet. And this morning, he had woken up at dawn to prepare the things she like the most for breakfast, which he brought to her when she was still in their bed.

"That's what birthdays are for, no?" he replied with a grin, handing her the box. "I just hope it'll please you and it's the good size."

Evergreen smiled as she took the box and try to imagine what kind of outfit or accessories. The box was too big to be jewelry (unless he has decided to pack it in a multitude of boxes). She thought it could be a new bag (they had talked a few weeks ago about bags), but Elfman would have never mentioned the size if it was one. Maybe it was a coat, or a dress.

As for the size, she didn't worry, no matter the cloth he chose. She had brought him with her to go shopping many times (not without complains), and had discovered that Elfman, if he hadn't the greatest sense of fashion, could tell when a cloth was badly-tailored (maybe due to Mira being a model) or was too indecent. But the most surprising thing she had discovered was that he had an excellent sight: just by looking at a cloth, he could tell if it would fit her or not. And he was, much to Ever's despair, never wrong.

Once the box was unwrapped, her breath caught in her throat. Evergreen could recognize a box like that amongst a thousand else. Only _Oblivion_ had boxes that looked like an old fairy tale's book: the red leather of the "cover" (and the name which seemed written in golden ink) as well as the golden binding were perfectly imitated. It was a renewed brand, not as much as _Heart Kreuz_ , though, for their only shop was (unfortunately) located in Crocus (and thus, expensive) and one of Ever's favorite. She had even bought some clothes in their shop, like the dress she wore for the S-class exam. However, she didn't remember mentioning it to Elfman.

Her heart only beat faster as she opened the box, her hands slightly shaking in anticipation. Evergreen's eyes suddenly widened when she saw the content and she let out a "Oh!" of surprise. Elfman had gotten her shoes; blue stilettos to be more accurate, and she took delicately one to look at it more attentively. The body of the shoe was covered in blue lace, with tiny pearls sewed in the center of each pattern. The heel was covered by blue glitter, and was sparkling in the light; the buckle was adorned with a rose made of darker blue lace.

When she raised her gaze, she noticed that her teammates were gaping and looking at Elfman, who was rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing if he had chosen the right gift or not. She saw the apprehension in his eyes as he looked up.

"You know, if you don't like them, I still have the ticket and we can change it."

"Are you joking? They're lovely!" Evergreen "scolded" him, as she was kicking out her shoes (her plain purple stilettos) to try the new ones.

"Ah, it would be so much more romantic if Elfman-san made Ever-san wear the shoes," said Juvia, with stars in her eyes.

"Juvia" Gray groaned.

"I could, indeed."

"But…"

Before she could finish her protest, he kneeled in front of her, took her bare foot and eased it in the shoe, before buckling the indigo straps around her ankle. He did the same operation with the other foot, while Evergreen was immediately amazed at how the shoes fit her feet perfectly, being neither too long nor too small, too large nor too tight. Actually, they even felt quite light for this kind of shoes. Evergreen moved her feet, a feeling of intense satisfaction as she saw the stilettos sparkling at every move. She got up without any problem and walked to the nearest mirror in the flat.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw her reflection. Everything in the shoes was perfect: the color, the shape, the material, the feeling of wearing them… Evergreen jumped, crouched down and spun before the mirror, her eyes not leaving the shoes, which were incredibly comfortable. Then she ran back in the living-room and jumped on Elfman, who sat back on the carpet, straddling his lap. Her man almost fell backwards, but Evergreen didn't care and kissed him passionately.

"They're perfect! So, so, so much perfect! They are the most beautiful shoes I've ever had!"

"Glad you like them", he replied with a grin, before kissing her.

Bixlow cleared his throat.

"Y'know, Ever, we can leave if you want to celebrate your birthday in a …hum…more intimate way?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Because now, I don't have the right to be delighted to receive such a present? You're such a killjoy Bixlow! Look at them, aren't they beautiful?"

"Yea, yea," replied the soul mage, not wanting to be dragged in another argument.

Ever squealed in delight and kissed Elfman once more.

"Ooooooh, this is definitely one of the best birthday parties I've ever had!" she said, giving everyone a true smile. "And not only because of the gifts. You being all right here right now, it… I… you don't know how much it means for me, nor how happy it makes me. You're all super cool and nice and fun to be around. Even you, Gray."

The ice mage mumbled something and looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Maybe she had been a little too emotional on this one.

"You're neither as cold nor as boring as they say, either," he finally said.

It didn't seem a true compliment, but coming from Gray, someone in team Titania and who had been their opponents once, it was one.

"Can we eat the cake, now?" pleaded Bixlow.

"You're still starving after all you ate?"

"Eh, you know I always have room in my second stomach for desserts! C'mon Ever, blow the candles and make a wish!"

Before she could protest, the mage with the helmet shoved her near the cake, singing (or more adequately shouting) at the top of his lungs _Happy Birthday_ (everyone imitated him, even Luxus, although he was wincing because of the volume of the song). Once the song was ended, Evergreen was about to blot h candles when she realized that she didn't have a particular wish to make _. If my birthday could be just like this next year, it'll be great_ , she thought, and the next second the fire disappeared from the candles.

The guests stayed three hours, took several parts of cake, a mug of coffee or tea (Ever had used Fried's gift, which had proven very useful indeed) even danced a little (and damn, her shoes were so great to dance!), but when Lisanna dropped her head on the green-haired man shoulder and began to drift to sleep, it was agreed that the party was over. Juvia proposed to accompany Lisanna to Fairy Hills (and when Elfman said he didn't mind lifting his sister to the building, because it wasn't on the water couple's way to their home, Gray whispered something to him, which she couldn't hear, but could more or less guess the content, given how Natsu's teammate winked at him). Her teammates left shortly after, once they helped a little to tidy up.

"What kind of wish did you make?" he asked her, once they were both in their room, Evergreen sitting on the edge of the bed, combing her long hair

"I am not supposed to tell you or it's not going to realize," she replied with a smirk, tying her hair into a loose bun on top of her head.

"So if I tell you I wish on every birthday to spend the following year by your side, does it mean it won't realize?"

He was lying on his back, his arms tucked under his head, his eyes looking straight into hers with mischief.

"Idiot. I know you would fight fate itself to be at my side. And so would I."

She kissed him briefly on the lips and unbuckled the shoe, carefully putting it under her nightstand.

"You still had your shoes on?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes! I am going to wear them every day and whenever someone will ask be about them, I will tell them about how wonderful my boyfriend is."

Evergreen snuggled against him and kissed that spot on his neck, before kissing all the way from his jaw to his mouth.

"Now I will have to find you a super gift for your birthday!"

"You don't have to. Having by my side every day is the best gift you can offer me."

"Awww… Don't say such fluffy things, you're going to give me cavities!"

"Speaking of fluff, I don't want to see the body pillow in this house when I'm here!"

Ever laughed and said, her thumb stroking his bottom lip:

"Don't worry, you won't get replaced. No one or nobody can replace _my_ giant teddy bear…"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, it's not the best way to end this OS, but I swear it's the less worst I came up with. Ending the OS is what took me actually so much time to post it ^^'**

 **Only four other days! (I really hope I will be able to post one before the end of the month!) :D**


End file.
